Sweet Dreams
by heylolitahey
Summary: "Touch me with your mind, baby. Think about it so hard, 'til I feel it all over, all over." All Over - Ne-Yo


"Stefan, you loved me once," she said, with a smirk that could seduce even a blind man. "You can do it again." Stefan could hardly process her words, stifling a response as he turned his back to her, trying to gather his racing thoughts. Memories that were created more than a century ago filled his head, and he brought his fingers to his hair, as his body trembled under the stress and anxiety that the woman who was responsible for everything he hated about himself stood behind him. His eyes shut as he reminisced on all the times that they touched each other in all the right places, and gazed at one another with a raw, sinful desire. He remembered the sounds of pleasure that would bounce off the walls, and the way their bodies would move in such eccentric rhythm. His breath started to shorten as he could hear her take a step closer to him, and he felt his unbeating heart leap when he felt her hands on his back, massaging him.

"Katherine, this isn't right," Stefan muttered in a barely audible tone, his eyes still closed. But his plead did not phase her one bit, and in a flash, she was in front of him, in nothing but lacy, black lingerie. Stefan, whose eyes fluttered wide open at the gust of wind that followed her speed, couldn't help but stare at the body he had once teased with his tongue, and made love to from night to morn. "No," he managed to get out.

"Oh, Stefan," she said with a mischievous grin. "Just relax. No one will ever know." Those were the last words that Stefan heard before he was shoved onto the ground. He stared up at her with wide, helpless eyes, as she tore open his shirt, sending plastic buttons into the air. He didn't have time to protest before her lips were on his chest, and it felt too good to resist. Closing his eyes in defeat, he let her take over his body. Inch by inch, she kissed every part of his exposed skin, and he would respond with the shortness of his breath, and the rising of the member trapped within his pants. Her hands teased him through the fabric of his jeans, causing him to snarl and quickly roll over to put himself on top of her. He pinned her down with his own body, which was sweating with lust, and he lowered his head to rip the cloth that covered her breasts with his teeth. Then suddenly, she was on top of him again, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down his legs. As Stefan kicked off his jeans, she wiggled out of her underwear, and began grinding against the bulge that was restrained within his boxers. The longing groan that escaped Stefan's lips was music to her ears, and once again, he was on top of her, kissing around her soft, round breasts. His tongue teased one of her nipples, and he lifted one of his hands to work the other, twisting and squeezing it between his thumb and middle finger. Soon enough, Stefan's boxers joined the rest of the torn pieces of clothing on the grass that they laid upon.

"Fuck me, Stefan," she whispered into his ear, which sent him off the edge. Stefan drove himself into her with so much strength, it caused the ground to shake, and her to scream as her body was overtaken by his powerful thrusts. Her moans of pleasure were so enticing, and Stefan tuned everything out but the sounds that came from her mouth, as he pounded mercilessly inside of her. Snarling, as his speed increased, he lowered his head and sank his teeth into her shoulder, and she did the same to him, and they drank from one another, as he consistently slammed into her, sending chills through her spine. She pushed him off of her, only to roll back on top of him to pick up where he had left off. Stefan's head fell back against the comfort of the grass as she rose and fell slowly on his pulsing dick, his moans practically pleading for more. She continued to tease him like this for seconds more, before she leaned over him, kissing the outline of his face while she circled her hips, twisting his dick inside her this way and that. Stefan's moans encouraged her, as she straightened back up, and made a sound that cautioned Stefan to prepare himself. She lifted herself so much so that she barely hung above the tip of his member, and before he could utter a single word, she slammed violently down onto him, and began to bounce herself hastily on Stefan's hardness. She was sending him to his climax, but he refused to come before her, and responded with heavy upward thrusts which met her bounces halfway, hitting her sensitive spot each and every time.

"Stefan!" she shrieked in ecstasy, and within moments, they came together so loudly, their wails of pleasure were sure to be heard from miles away. She collapsed on top of him, their chests heaving together, as they tried to catch their breath. He remained inside of her, thrusting gently every once in a while, causing her to moan ever so lightly against the skin of his throat. She placed tender kisses along his neck, and smiled a smile that showed her satisfaction. Stefan grazed her long, dark curls with the tips of his fingers, absentmindedly staring up at the sky which was starting to fade into a romantic shade of pink and orange, as the sun set to begin the night. "It's been far too long since we've done that," she said, her tone ever so tantalizing. His eyes caught hers in a lustful gaze. "Let's do it again."

Stefan shot up, his eyes darting around a whole new scenery, but he regained his consciousness and before him, stood a laughing Katherine. He glared at her, and in no time, had her by the throat, up against the cavern's walls. "Get out of my head," he growled. She choked out another giggle, and he released her from his grip. Stefan shook his head vigorously in a desperate attempt to erase the event Katherine had deviously planted within his mind, and the sound of her laughter was echoed into his ears as he was sucked into the blackness of another Katherine-induced dream.


End file.
